Hitherto
by Crowny
Summary: Pour fêter son diplôme d'université, Arakita pousse Onoda à venir camper avec lui une semaine. Au programme : vélo, tourisme et une rencontre indésirable. C'est l'occasion pour Onoda de prendre conscience de certaines choses qu'il ignorait jusque là. Mais quel est le rôle de Shinkai dans toute cette histoire ?


Ca me fait tout bizarre et nostalgique de poster à nouveau ici ! Premier texte, et non des moindres, depuis longtemps donc je ne peux qu'espérer qu'il vous plaira. C'est du friendship/bromance entre Arakita et Onoda + Shinkai en fond ; l'histoire se passe à l'université après le canon. Merci à _Aeliheart974_ pour les thèmes avec lesquels j'ai écris ce texte : **camping** et **texting** , même si camping devait être le tien à la base ahah. Ce tirage de thème restera mémorable ça c'est certain ! Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

 _Pour fêter son diplôme d'université, Arakita pousse Onoda à venir camper avec lui une semaine. Au programme : vélo, tourisme et une rencontre indésirable. C'est l'occasion pour Onoda de prendre conscience de certaines choses qu'il ignorait jusque là. Mais quel est le rôle de Shinkai dans toute cette histoire ?_

 **Hitherto (adverb) - a state or circumstance that existed up until now.**

Sakamichi se demanda ce qu'il faisait là.

Là signifiait la place encore vide du camping qu'Arakita avait réservé pour eux la semaine passé. Une tente pour deux personnes, toujours dans son rangement, jonchait à quelques mètres derrière lui avec les bagages qu'ils avaient emmené pour l'occasion. Sans oublier les vélos attachés précautionneusement à l'arbre le plus proche. Arakita était hors de vue, le coureur était parti régler les papiers administratifs pour leur séjour. En temps normal Onoda aurait été celui qui se serait occupé de ce genre de tâche pénible, mais Yasutomo avait étrangement insisté.

Sakamichi se demanda s'il devait aller à la rescousse du pauvre réceptionniste au risque de s'attirer les foudres de son ami ; il paniqua à cette idée et décida que non, il s'en sortirait très bien tout seul.

Pour faire passer cette soudaine montée de stress Onoda commença à déballer la tente pour l'installer, elle appartenait à sa mère qui lui avait prêté pour l'occasion ; ni lui ni Arakita n'en possédant une. Elle était un peu vieille, le bleu ayant un peu délavé avec les pluies subites, mais en très bon état.

En revanche l'installer se releva être bien plus difficile que prévu.

 **xxx**

-Onoda-chan-

-Oui Arakita-san ?-

-Appelle-moi Yasutomo bordel ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir le répéter ?!-

-Oui, désolé…-

-Viens camper avec moi pour fêter la remise des diplômes-

-Quoi- quelques secondes plus-tard -Je veux dire, pourquoi moi ? Je ne serais diplômé que dans deux ans. Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas aux personnes de ta promotion ?- -Et pourquoi me demander ça par message quand ton logement étudiant est voisin au mien ?-

-Parce que je suis fatigué. Et je fais ce que je veux pour fêter mon diplôme. Alors ?-

-Quand veux-tu camper ?-

-La semaine pro', quand le club de cyclisme sera fermé. Tu ne peux pas dire non car je sais que tu n'as rien de prévu Onoda-chan !-

-Mais pourquoi du camping Arakita-san ?-

-C'est Yasutomo idiot ! Et c'est amusant tu verras. Je m'occupe de tout !-

Onoda n'avait même pas accepté quoique ce soit.

Quelques minutes plus-tard, la porte voisine de Sakamichi claqua et des pas pressés se firent entendre le long du couloir. Arakata n'avait plus l'air si fatigué que ça.

 **xxx**

Arakita avait rarement été sans voix dans sa vie. Il avait toujours quelque chose à dire, une remarque sarcastique, un commentaire insidieux, une appréciation ou encore une phrase inspirante sans même le vouloir. Chaque situation avait sa réaction. Or là, devant ce spectacle qui n'aurait pourtant pas dû l'étonner, il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Non vraiment, il aurait dû s'y attendre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de foutre Onoda-chan ?!"

Les voisins s'étaient rassemblés autour de leur terrain - bien que pas trop prêt quand même pour le bien de leurs oreilles. Onoda semblait être en train de monter la tente, mais rien n'était moins sûr puisque celui-ci ne fait à présent qu'un avec elle. Arakita en avait presque mal à la tête à essayer de deviner dans quel sens allait chaque piquet ou chaque membre du corps du coureur. Comment avait-il fini ainsi ? Et surtout… Comment était-ce possible ? Ce devait être à cause du haut-parleur qui débitait les paroles de Love-Hime en boucle à en exploser les tympans des téméraires qui s'approchaient un peu trop près de la parcelle. Ca ne pouvait qu'être la seule solution, les Himes avaient dû griller le cerveau d'Onoda pour qu'il finisse ainsi. Même éteindre de force ce foutu haut-parleur fut une épreuve pour Arakita.

Sakamichi se retourna vers lui les yeux grands ouverts et remplis d'innocence ; un air perplexe sur le visage. Yasutomo se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira.

 **xxx**

-Non-

-Allez Yasutomo, essaye un peu ça ne peut pas faire de mal ! Tu lui apprendras peut-être des choses, il en a bien besoin à son âge-

-J'ai dit non Shinkai-

-Tu n'es pas drôle-

 **xxx**

Onoda était figé dans son sac de couchage, ne sachant que faire. Arakita était allongé dans son propre duvet à moins d'un mètre de lui, ce qui le gênait énormément. Autant la proximité dans des situations dites 'classiques' ne le dérangeait pas, rattrapage d'une chute ou bousculade, car il était un ami de longue date, mais dans cette situation… C'était loin d'être la même chose.

Le plus jeune esquissa un regard sur sa gauche avant de recommencer à fixer la toile au dessus de lui furieusement. Devait-il dire quelque chose ou juste essayer de dormir ? Si seulement il pouvait écouter Love-Hime pour reprendre confiance…

Sauf qu'Arakita lui avait confisqué son baladeur après le fiasco de la tente.

"Arrête de penser si fort Onoda-chan"

"Oui… je… rah !"

Rougissant de honte il cacha son visage dans ses mains et roula sur lui même.

"Arrête ça aussi bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend tout à coup ?"

"Rien…"

"Et bah on dirait pas. Bon, demain matin on visite le camping vu qu'on a pas eu le temps de le faire aujourd'hui."

Après le fastidieux montage de tente et l'installation, les deux coureurs avaient été trop fatigués mentalement pour ne serait-ce poser un pied en dehors de leur terrain.

"Ok. Tu as prévu des activités pour la semaine ?"

"Non. On aura qu'à demander aux autres loosers du camping les trucs qu'il y a dans le coin."

"Eh…? Loosers ? Pourquoi ?"

Arakita ne répondit, se contentant d'hausser les épaules négligemment. Il n'avait pas apprécié les regards moqueurs des autres campeurs quand il avait aidé le plus jeune à se dépêtrer de la tente plus tôt cette après-midi. Et il était certain d'avoir vu l'un des passants regarder Onoda de travers. Peut-être que Shinkai avait raison ? Non, hors de question de laisser raison à cet idiot.

"Peu importe. On devrait dormir Onoda-chan, demain on va parcourir ce camping sur nos vélos, ils ne vont rien voir venir !"

Sakamichi se demanda s'il y avait une compétition de cyclisme prévue, mais si c'était le cas il ferait bien de suivre ce conseil.

"Bonne nuit Arakita-san."

"C'est Yasutomo bordel !"

"Ce n'est pas logique que je t'appelle par ton prénom si tu m'appelle toujours Onoda, Arakita-san", osa le-dit Onoda.

"Sakamichi-chan sonne horriblement mal à mes oreilles, idiot. Tout comme Arakita-san !"

Onoda s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, amusé par cette routine, sans savoir que le plus vieux voulait juste en mettre plein la vue aux campeurs avec leurs vélos de compétition.

 **xxx**

-Allez, même contre deux cartons de bepsi ?-

-Non-

 **xxx**

"Prêt pour montrer de quoi nous sommes capable, Onoda-chan ?"

"Hai !"

Les deux coureurs montèrent sur leurs vélos simultanément, il était encore tôt et la majorité des campeurs aux alentours dormaient toujours. Le soleil montait doucement dans le ciel bleu, ce qui annonçait une belle journée.

Arakita prit les devants et pédala en direction de l'intérieur du camping, Onoda à sa suite.

"Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une course dans ce camping Arakita-san !"

Un silence suivit sa déclaration alors que Yasutomo tournait sa tête par dessus son épaule droite.

"... Quelle course ?" Il en avait même oublié de râler sur l'usage de son nom par stupéfaction. Quand avait-il parlé d'une course ? Il se remua les méninges mais ne se souvint d'aucune fois où il aurait pu y faire allusion.

"Ah ? Quand tu disais qu'ils n'allaient rien voir venir hier ce n'était pas pour une course de vélo ?"

"S'il y avait une course j'aurais parlé d'une course, idiot !"

"Mais pourquoi avoir dit ça ?!" s'écria le plus jeune déçu.

Arakita secoua la tête affligé et se replaça correctement

"Onoda-chan est vraiment naïf" marmonna-t-il.

"J'ai entendu Arakita-san !"

"C'est Yasutomo, Sakamichi-san !"

"Hé ? Ne m'appelle pas comme ça c'est bizarre."

"Alors ne le le fait pas toi même bordel"

La journée se résuma par des courses entre les deux amis, par manque d'adversaire, la visite de la ville et du port, quelques rencontres et une soirée sur la plage à admirer le coucher du soleil en mangeant un repas protéiné.

Sportif un jour, sportif toujours.

 **xxx**

-C'est pour son bien, il a besoin de savoir ces choses là. Imagines que ce soit une personne louche qui s'y essaye !-

 **xxx**

Arakita regarda furieusement le blond qui se rapprochait un peu trop près d'Onoda-chan. Le campeur ne semblait pas connaître la notion d'espace personnel, ce qui gênait aussi le plus jeune.

Sakamichi tenta de se reculer mais l'autre se rapprocha tout aussi vite.

Ils avaient rencontré Kaleb, un japonais d'origine américaine, la veille au plus grand damne d'Arakita. Le jeune homme était un véritable pot-de-colle dont il avait déjà eu bien du mal à se débarrasser la veille.

Fils de diplomate et amateur de handball (il pouvait remercier ses origines américaines pour sa stature adéquate), il ne connaissait absolument rien au cyclisme. Et pire… il était condescendant à ce sujet. Pourtant il semblait trouver Onoda à son goût et faisait tout pour que ce soit réciproque, quitte à raconter des âneries. Dommage pour lui que Sakamichi vivait vélo la majorité du temps. Ou vivait-il Hime ? Arakita ne doutait pas que cet autre hobby ne devait pas non plus être au goût du blondinet.

Onoda émit un rire nerveux suite à une énième remarque débile sur pourquoi le handball était mieux que la course cycliste et Yasutomo craqua.

"Arrête avec tes conneries et dégage d'ici avant que je ne règle ton compte, il est pas intéressé bordel. Garde tes airs supérieurs pour tes handalleux de mes deux."

Vexé Kaleb jeta un regard furieux au plus grand et s'en alla après avoir lancé un regard hautain à peine camouflé sous celui stupéfait d'Onoda.

"Arakita-san ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Il regarda le plus jeune et soupira.

"Tu es vraiment naïf, Sakamichi-san."

"Hé ? Encore ça ?"

 **xxx**

-Tu crois ?-

 **xxx**

Après leur journée de vélo intensive de la veille, les deux amis avaient décidé de passer le jour suivant en touriste dans la ville voisine. Il y avait quelques musées intéressants et un grand marché très populaire dans la région qui se déroulait toute l'après-midi.

Onoda était toujours inquiet de la tournure des évènements avec Kaleb et n'en comprenait pas la raison. Arakita-, non, Yasutomo-san, ne s'était pas expliqué et aucun des deux n'était revenu sur le sujet depuis. Il savait qu'il lui manquait juste un élément pour comprendre la situation, mais lequel ? Sakamichi hésitait à envoyer un mail à Naruko pour l'aider à comprendre. Ou peut-être devrait-il demander directement au concerné ? Peut-être en prenant une approche plus 'favorable' ?

"Euh, Ya-Yasutomo-san ?"

Le plus âgé se retourna brusquement en entendant l'autre cycliste prononcer son prénom. Ils étaient actuellement en train de traverser le marché en quête d'un stand où s'assoir et commander une boisson rafraîchissante. Du bepsi de préférence.

"Oh Onoda-chan ! Tu t'améliores."

Sakamichi rougit et se gratta la tête, nerveux. Devait-il être direct ou demander de manière détournée ? Non, il en valait mieux pas. Arakita préférait de loin la franchise et il comprendrait tout de suite où il voulait en venir et risquait de ne pas apprécier.

"Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kaleb hier ?"

Le visage joyeux d'Arakita se renfrogna à la mention de l'indésiré. Il marmonna quelques insultes à propos de Shinkai, ce que Onoda ne comprit pas. Qu'avait à voir le roux avec la situation ? Peut-être que les deux se connaissaient ?

Soudain Yasutomo repris la parole plus clairement.

"Demain."

"Hein ?"

"Demain j'ai dis."

"Ah, oui !"

 **xxx**

-Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance-

-Tch-

 **xxx**

Le jour maudit était finalement arrivé pour Arakita. Expliquer à Onoda la romance et autre sous-genre moins… romantique. Le plus jeune n'avait pas initié la conversation pendant leur matinée VTT à la plage, mais il avait senti son regard insistant depuis le réveil.

Pourquoi fallait-il que la curiosité le démange à ce propos ? Ne pouvait-il se concentrer sur autre chose ? Comme pourquoi il était aussi nul à vélo sur le sable ? Une question tout à fait importante selon Arakita.

Onoda posa délicatement son vélo sur un rocher et s'assit sur la serviette qu'il venait de déplier. C'était l'heure de la pause repas avant de retourner en ville profiter du festival de musique qui avait lieu ce jour-là. Arakita en fit de même et sorti les boîtes de pique-nique de son sac à dos.

Onigiris aux multiples saveurs fait maison réalisé par la grand-mère de la parcelle voisine avec qui Onoda avait sympathisé au cours d'une vaisselle commune le jour du 'Kaleb fiasco'.

Il était temps d'aborder le sujet.

"Onoda-chan ?"

"Oui ?"

"Tu te souviens de la… discussion que nous devons avoir au sujet de cet abruti de Kaleb"

"Oui ! Mais Yasutomo-san, pourquoi le détester à ce point ? Il n'était pas toujours agréable mais pas au point de lui dire de… partir."

Dégager aurait été un mot plus adapté, soupira intérieurement Arakita.

"Que crois-tu qu'il voulait Onoda-chan ?"

"Être ami avec nous ?" supposa Sakamichi, mais il semblait hésitant.

"Naïf Onoda-chan !"

"Hé ? Mais qu'aurait-il pu vouloir d'autre !?" s'exclama t-il avec incompréhension.

"Toi, Onoda-chan" fit Arakita en ne pouvant s'empêcher de rouler des yeux.

Vraiment, il y avait toute son éducation à refaire. N'avaient-ils jamais parlé de sexe dans les vestiaires de Shohoku ? Cela dit Onoda n'avait jamais participé à celles de l'université, mais cela pouvait être parce qu'il n'était pas aussi proche qu'à Shohoku avec les autres cyclistes - hormis lui et Shinkai. Ou sa timidité. Mais de là à ne rien comprendre il s'agissait d'une tout autre histoire.

"Moi ? Pourquoi moi ? Je… Oh."

En un instant Sakamichi devint rouge tomate.

Ou peut-être que si finalement.

"Tu as enfin compris, idiot ? Tout le monde ne pense pas au cyclisme comme toi, les inconnus qui t'abordent avec des discussions louches comme l'abruti et sa condescendance à deux balles ont souvent des arrières pensées."

Onoda ouvrait et fermait continuellement la bouche, ne sachant que dire à cause de sa gêne. Le rouge de ses joues ne voulait pas diminuer et il se frottait les mains nerveusement.

Arakita le prit en pitié.

"Si on croise encore le blondinet observe son comportement comme modèle pour repérer les connards, compris ? Et ne rentre pas dans son jeu comme la dernière fois."

"Oui, Arakita-san. Merci…"

"C'est Yasutomo bordel !"

Le sujet de conversation changea rapidement au plus grand bonheur des deux coureurs. Le message était passé, et même si Onoda restait partiellement gêné dès qu'il repensait aux évènements en lien avec Kaleb, Arakita songeait qu'il ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti. Onoda était vraiment naïf et la potentielle future rencontre avec ce Kaleb risquait d'être tendu.

Yasutomo soupira, foutu Shinkai et ses idées tordus.

 **xxx**

-Alors ?-

 **xxx**

D'un commun accord, les deux amis avaient décidé de ne pas faire de vélo ce jour-là. Tous deux aimaient l'activité mais le but premier de ces vacances était aussi de se détendre, et parcourir des dizaines de kilomètres par jour sur leurs vélos n'y correspondait pas vraiment.

C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle ils avaient choisi de rester dans la tente toute la matinée avec au programme lecture de magazines pour Arakita et énième visionnage de Love-Hime sur son téléphone pour Onoda. Ils avaient également discuté de tout et de rien, de leurs souvenirs lors de leur premier et seul Inter High ensemble, mais aussi de l'année qu'ils avaient partagé à l'université et du futur. Arakita voulait continuer le vélo mais pas dans une carrière professionnelle, il avait rejeté toutes les offres de recrutement au plus grand étonnement du plus jeune. Non, il avait décidé de faire du droit. L'image que cela produisit dans l'esprit d'Onoda quand il l'avait appris en début d'année, Yasutomo lançant des injures aux avocats et tapant avec son marteau, eut un effet contradictoire. Devait-il pleurer de rire face à la scène incongru ou plaindre d'avance les personnes qui se mettraient en travers de son chemin ?

De son côté Onoda était toujours indécis sur son avenir, il avait fait un an d'étude pluridisciplinaire pour se décider mais n'avait aucune ambition particulière. Pouvait-il être coureur professionnel ? Il ne savait pas et ne se sentait pas légitime de le devenir en voyant le travail acharné des autres autour de lui.

"Toi aussi tu t'entraînes comme eux et parfois même plus, idiot." avait alors tranché Arakita pour couper ses incertitudes.

Le reste de la journée se passa de la même manière, cette fois en profitant du soleil sur la plage.

Rien ne semblait pouvoir briser l'air tranquille et relaxé autour d'eux avant qu'Onoda ne lâche un 'oh' en regardant derrière Arakita avec un air mi-résigné mi-embarrassé. Intrigué, Arakita se retourna et se renfrogna immédiatement en voyant un certain blondinet se diriger vers eux.

N'abandonne-t-il jamais ? songea-il déjà agacé alors que Kaleb ne se trouvait encore qu'à une centaine de mètre d'eux.

Cent mètres trop près.

"Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux encore ?" lança Arakita quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas.

Kaleb le contourna sans un regard et se plaça devant Onoda, toujours assis sur sa serviette.

"Comment oses-tu m'ignorer enfoiré !"

Arakita se leva et le fusilla du regard.

Onoda était perdu. Devait-il initier la conversation ? Ou juste dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi ? Devait-il se lever aussi ? Mais cela pourrait ressembler à une invitation à la bagarre. Ou peut-être devait-il juste partir ? Ce qui provoquerait aussi une bagarre. Rien que de penser aux avances du blond le rendait très mal à l'aise et il n'avait aucune envie d'aller dans son sens.

"Hey, Sakamichi-kun, ça te dit qu'on aille, tous les deux, se promener en ville ? Nous y serons plus tranquille et je pourrais en profiter pour te recommander quelques coins sympas."

Soudain, un 'Toi, Onoda-chan' fit écho dans la tête du plus jeune ainsi que toutes les embarrassantes discussions qu'il entendaient parfois entre Imaizumi et Naruko. Il devint rouge écrevisse.

Sans même s'en rendre compte il s'était levé puis reculé et secouait la tête négativement.

"Non merci Kaleb-san, je ne suis pas intéressé. Je préfère rester sur la plage avec Yasutomo-san"

Le blond se renfrogna visiblement.

"Pourquoi rester avec un nul pareil qui ne pense qu'au vélo !"

Le nul en question ne se sentit même pas vexé par la remarque, trop stupéfait par la stupidité du blond. N'avait-il pas compris avec les quelques conversations en début de semaine que Sakamichi aimait le cyclisme ? Et qu'il était indirectement en train de l'insulter de nul ? Pas très efficace comme technique de drague.

Onoda sembla se vexer à sa place et lança un inhabituel regard froid à l'intru.

"Kaleb-san, je ne suis pas intéressé par tes… avances et je sais que tu n'aimes pas le cyclisme mais ce n'est pas une raison de dire de telles choses sur Yasutomo-san et puis, j'aime le vélo. Pour moi il s'agit du meilleur sport du monde, loin devant le handball alors s'il te plait laisse nous tranquille et ne revient plus nous embêter."

"Emmerder tu veux dire Onoda-chan."

Arakita se rapprocha du plus jeune et jeta à son tour un regard froid à Kaleb. Celui-ci donna un coup de pied rageur et futil dans le sable et s'en alla encore une fois sans dire un mot.

"Quel trouillard" ricana Arakita alors qu'Onoda se laissait tomber sur le sol avec lassitude.

Venait-il vraiment de faire ça ? Il ne s'en rendait pas compte lui-même et cela lui semblait irréel.

Le plus âgé se retourna avec un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

"Je suis fier de toi Onoda-chan !"

 **xxx**

-Mieux vaut moi qu'un autre abruti. Si ça se passe mal ça sera de ta putain de faute, compris ?-

-Si tu le dis Yasutomo-

 **xxx**

Sur la route du retour, Arakita repensait aux évènements qui s'étaient produits pendant leur semaine de camping. La veille, il avait décidé de passer le flambeau aux deux anciens coéquipiers du concerné ; faire l'éducation sexuelle du probablement asexuel Onoda-chan n'était en rien son problème quoi que Shinkai puisse insinuer.

Et dire que quelques jours plus-tôt l'ancien coureur de Shohoku aurait suivi le blond naïvement bien que ses actions soient explicites. Qu'aurait-il pu se passer avec une personne plus subtile ?

Peut-être devrait-il s'en occuper lui-même plutôt que de laisser ces idiots de Imaizumi et Naruko lui mettre des idées bizarres dans la tête…

Bordel.

Non, Shinkai pourrait très bien le faire lui-même. N'était-ce pas son idée après tout ?


End file.
